fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Igor the Mii/FanonLand K-ON
I'm sorry if any pronouns are wrong Pingy: Our long sought-after new member has finally arrived to join us at the Light Music Club. Igor: Welcome to the Light Music Club! Pingy: Hey, don't just stand there. Sit down. LinuxFan399: Alright, now tell us, what's your name? Blue Mario: Um... my name is Azu... Igor: So what instrument do you play? Blue Mario: Well, I play... Pingy: So what's your favorite food? Igor: What's your favorite color? Oliver: Calm down, people. OP Blue Mario: Um... I'm Blue Mario, also known as Guy, year 1, class 2. And I play a little bit of guitar. Igor: Hey, just like Pingy does, huh? Blue Mario: I look forward to playing with you, Pingy senpai. Pingy: Huh... Pingy senpai!? Senpai... Senpai...! Igor: Hey... come back to planet earth. Title Pingy: For starters, try playing something for us. Blue Mario: I'm still a beginner... so I'm not very good yet. Pingy: No problem! I'm gonna teach you everything I know. Oliver: Wow, you're starting to act like a senpai already. Blue Mario: W-Well... here goes... Oliver: He... He is great. Pingy: He is way better than I am. Blue Mario: Um... Uh-oh... What should I do...!? They are acting all strange all of a sudden... I bet it was because I played so badly. I'm so sorry. My playing must have been awful to listen to...! Oliver: No, that's not why we reacted like that... Pingy: You have a ways to go. Oliver & Igor: Huh!? Igor: What's with you? Pingy, how long are you gonna keep acting cocky? Blue Mario: Pingy senpai! I would really love to hear you play the guitar again. Pingy: O...Oh... w-well... I threw my back out during the show, so maybe a little later, okay? Oliver: Lame... Igor: Whatever, just move it. Well, in any event, I guess we can assume you're going to be joining the club, right? Blue Mario: Yes! I was very moved and excited when I heard you all play at the welcoming ceremony. I look forward to playing with you. Pingy: Wow... He's so dazzling, I can't even look at her... Blue Mario: Oh, that's right. My application form. Igor: Duly received and accepted. So, we'll see you here tomorrow then? Blue Mario: You will. I guess I'd better get going now. Pingy: Oh, no! What am I gonna do!? Oliver & Igor: Go start practicing. Blue Mario: Hello, everyone. Igor: Wow, someone's awfully cheery. Blue Mario: Yes, the end of the school day couldn't come fast enough. Igor: Let's get to it then. Blue Mario: To practice you mean? Igor: No, have tea. LinuxFan399: Here's a cup for you, Blue Mario. Blue Mario: Are you sure? I mean, is it okay for us to have tea in the Music Room like this? Igor: Yeah, don't sweat it. It's fine. Blue Mario: Um...Sir, this isn't my... Sawako: I'll have milk with my tea. Blue Mario: Huh!? Sawako: I'm Miss Yamanaka, your advisor. Nice to meet you. Blue Mario: Um... It's nice to meet you, too. Blue Mario: Wow, He sure is pretty. Sawako: I think He'd look good in cat ears. LinuxFan399: Have some sweets, too. Igor: Sure! Pingy: They look just as good as always. Sawako: So, you have a new member. Spring has come, alright? Igor: So, did you get yourself a boyfriend yet? Sawako: Don't bring that up! It's none of your business. Igor: Alright, sorry. Blue Mario: ...This IS the Light Music Club, isn't it? Oh, maybe they're testing me to see if I have initiative. Sawako: QUIET!! Igor: Miss Yamanaka, you moron! Sawako: I just... I just wanted to enjoy my tea in peace... Igor: Maybe, but there's a right way to say it. Oliver: Hey, sorry. Miss Yamanaka is a little bit strange. Sawako: Heard that. LinuxFan399: Don't let her get to you. Pingy: C'mon, let's eat some cake. Igor: Teatime is our main selling point, after all. LinuxFan399: Blue Mario-kun...? Blue Mario: It's not supposed to be like this! Oliver: He's flipped out! Blue Mario: I don't sense any motivation from any of you! Igor: Um... well... our welcome show was over, so... Blue Mario: That has nothing to do with it! It's wrong for you to treat the music room as your personal property. You should get rid of all these tea sets! Sawako: No, please anything but that...! Blue Mario: You're a teacher! How can you say that!? Igor: Look, let's all calm down and just... Blue Mario: How do you expect me to be calm, huh!? Pingy: That's a good boy. Oliver: Petting her isn't gonna calm him... It calmed him down! Blue Mario: I'm so sorry I lost my composure. Pingy: That's okay. We don't mind at all. Blue Mario: That's... a problem too... Oliver: No, Blue Mario. You have a very good point. We really ought to show a little more motivation around here. Are we clear on that!? Sawako & Pingy: Yeah... Igor & LinuxFan399: Mm-hm. Blue Mario: I don't really want to go, not after that scene I caused... Blue Mario: Hi, everyone... huh!? They aren't fazed at all... Pingy: We... we were all just about to start band practice. Honest, we were! Pingy: Ugh... Blue Mario: That was fast. Pingy: I just don't have any energy if I don't eat some cake... LinuxFan399: Here, have a bite. Pingy: Hmm... wow! Blue Mario: He's good! Pingy: Why don't you have some, Blue Mario-kun? It's really good. Say, "Ah". Go on! Blue Mario: ...Tasty... Igor: Hmm...? What did you say? Blue Mario: I... said "wasty"! A waste! Igor: Ha-ha. Pingy: Oh, I guess He really didn't like it. Pingy: Try this. Pingy: Try it. Oh, interesting. Students: Good bye, Miss Yamanaka. Sawako: Good bye, girls. Sawako: Sigh... No more afterschool tea time in the music room after today... Nevertheless, I must act like a teacher... once in a while. Hi guys, are you practicing really hard? Oh, c'mon! You're eating! Sawako: Now... I can die happy... Igor: Please don't. Sawako: So, tell me, why did you decide against getting rid of all these tea sets? Blue Mario: Well... because... I thought it would be wrong of me to reject everything since I knew. Pingy: So, when did you start playing guitar, Blue Mario-kun? Blue Mario: Um, Let's see... Around fourth grade, I guess. My parents play in a jazz band, so I was really influenced by that. Igor: That means you're not a beginner at all! Blue Mario: I'm curious what it was that got you interested in playing guitar, Pingy senpai? Pingy: W-Who...Me!? ...I can't say it! I can't tell her I joined because I thought the club played lighthearted music... Yeah, anyway, it sure is great that a new member's joined the club! Igor: He dodged it! Sawako: Almost forgot. I brought a welcome-to-the-club present for you, Blue Mario-kun. Ta-da! Blue Mario: So... what exactly are those...? Sawako: They're a set of cat ears, of course. Blue Mario: I can see that. That's not what I meant. Blue Mario: What am I supposed to do with them? Igor: It's okay, don't worry. It's kind of a Light Music Club ritual. Blue Mario: What kind of ritual!? Sawako: Goodness, you embarrass so easily. Blue Mario: Of course I do! The rest of you think this is embarrassing too, right? LinuxFan399: So? Pingy: Looks great! Igor: Huh, that's our Linux, alright. Blue Mario: Huh!? Am I the odd one out here...? Pingy: Here, now it's your turn, Blue Mario-kun. Pingy: They look awesome on you! Sawako: When it comes to this stuff, I'm never wrong. Igor & Sawako & LinuxFan399 & Pingy: The Light Music Club welcomes you! Blue Mario: This was it!? Pingy: Blue Mario-kun, you're so cute, you know that? Igor: Try something like a cat, "Nya" like that. Blue Mario: N..."Nya-"... Igor & Sawako & LinuxFan399 & Pingy: Wow... Blue Mario: I couldn't help it. Pingy: That's it. Your nickname has to be "Azunyan"! catch Sawako: Next, put on this outfit. You'll be a cat-eared maid! Blue Mario: No way! Absolutely not! Pingy: But it'll look great! Blue Mario: I won't! Oliver: Blue Mario is so cute. It's great that the object of their teasing is Blue Mario now instead of me. But this loneliness that I'm feeling... Igor: What is it? Oliver: What the heck have you been talking about? Pingy: Hmm... That was so fun. Blue Mario: I'm exhausted even though we didn't practice at all. Oliver: Oops, I forgot something back up in the music room. Igor: Okay, we'll go on ahead, then. Oliver: Yeah, okay. Oliver: Oh! there it is. Oliver: A... mustache! Igor: That's lame, Oliver. Pingy: You know, Azunyan. There's a fantastic ice cream shop really near where my house is. LinuxFan399: Why don't we all go there? Pingy: Great idea! It'll be my treat. Blue Mario: Um... Okay. Pingy: No, no. You have to answer "Nya", okay? See? "Nya-". Blue Mario: "Nya-". Oliver: He's being domesticated!? Pingy: This is great. LinuxFan399: It's delicious, alright. Oliver: You've got some on your cheek. Oliver: Are you okay? Do you think you can handle our club? Blue Mario: Yeah, I guess... It's just to me the relaxed atmosphere is kinda... you know. Pingy: It's okay. You'll get used to it. Blue Mario: I don't exactly want to. Igor: So, what's the emergency meeting about? Oliver: We have a brand-new member. So I think we're asking for trouble if we keep goofing off like this all the time. Pingy: Y...You do? Oliver: If we keep this up, Blue Mario might get tired of it and quit. Pingy: I don't wanna Azunyan to stop coming! Igor: Then we've no choice. We have to find some dirt on... Ow! Oliver: Maybe we should try coming up with a proper activities plan. LinuxFan399: An activities plan? Igor: He has a point. For starters... Oh! Let's throw a welcome party for Blue Mario! Pingy: Good idea! LinuxFan399: Sounds like fun! Oliver: Wait a minute! Children: Cootchie cootchie coo! Pingy: C'mon, Azunyan, eat up. There is plenty. LinuxFan399: We have cake, too. Igor: And I brought this for you. Oliver: Cut that out! Oliver: You... like taiyaki...? Blue Mario: Hm. Igor: Hey! Watch where you're throwing, you idiot! Pingy: You can do it, Ritchan! Blue Mario: Oliver is a great bassist. So why is He in such an unmotivated club? Oliver: What is it? Blue Mario: Um...Nothing. Blue Mario: Um... Oliver? Do you play in any bands outside the Light Music Club? Oliver: Playing in a band outside the club would be fun, alright. Igor: Oh, are you sure you wanna be saying things like that? Oliver: W-What's that a picture of!? Let me see it! What is it!? Blue Mario: Is He being blackmailed into staying...? Sawako: The bunny look works too. Pingy: Hi, Miss Yamanaka! Sawako: Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had a few things to get together first. Ta-da! LinuxFan399: It's so sweets! Igor: Yeah, awesome as always. Pingy: Azunyan, if you don't wanna wear them, we'll be happy to. Blue Mario: That's not the problem... Pingy: That was so much fun. Igor: So, where should we go next time? LinuxFan399: Why don't we go to the zoo? Sawako: Hot spring would be nice too. Pingy: Oh, good idea! LinuxFan399: Yes, it's a wonderful idea. Sawako: You think so? You really wanna go to one next time? Oliver: Listen up, everyone! We are the Light Music Club. Starting tomorrow, we're gonna practice. Is that clear? No if's, and's, or but's, you got it!? Everyone: Mm-hm. Igor: Okay, we're supposed to be the Light Music Club even though you may have all forgotten. Oliver: Yeah, I remember just fine. Igor: Today, we're gonna practice! LinuxFan399 & Pingy: Yeah!! Blue Mario & Oliver: Y...Yeah... Igor: Okay, now. Since we have Pingy and Blue Mario on guitar now, that'll widen our range quite a bit. Who wants to play lead guitar? Blue Mario: Well... the lead guitar should be... Pingy: Me! Me! I wanna do it! Igor: Where's this confidence coming from? Igor: I suppose it would make more sense to decide after we hear you both play. Blue Mario: Um... I guess I'll go first then... LinuxFan399: Blue Mario is terrific. Oliver: He's a great player. Igor: Okay, now Pingy... huh!? Pingy: I threw out my back...! Igor: Give it a rest, already. Pingy: Azunyan, please teach me how to play guitar! Igor: Wow, He is quick on her feet! Blue Mario: Um... I think you should use muting on that part. And I think that last phrase would sound better with a little vibrato. Pingy: Muting? Vibrato? What are those? Blue Mario: Huh!? Oliver: Believe it or not, He's been playing for a year now. Blue Mario: How can He get by without knowing muting and vibrato? Hey, wait? He is using muting just fine. Pingy: Oh, that's what you call that. So that's muting? Sawako: Muting is a fingering technique where you lightly touch the strings to dampen the notes as you play them. Oliver: Pingy is the type of person who doesn't read the manual when He buys a game. Blue Mario: Hmm... I can see that. Sawako: Sigh... Could you please put some royal milk tea on for me? LinuxFan399: Oh, I'm sorry. But today we only gotta practice. Igor: I suppose we can take a little break. Oliver: What about practice!? Igor: We'll work harder starting tomorrow. Blue Mario: Sigh... Pingy: Azunyan! You say "Ah". LinuxFan399: I have a special cup just for you, Blue Mario-kun. Blue Mario: ...This will ruin me. If I stay here, it will ruin me...! Blue Mario: I should play in other bands outside the Light Music Club. There have to be other great bands out there. Blue Mario: I don't get it... All these other bands are better than the Light Music Club... Blue Mario: So why? Pingy: Azunyan hasn't come in a while... Oliver: He might not come back... Igor: Blue Mario! Why haven't you come to the club lately? We've been practicing every day since you were here last. Pingy: We've been waiting for you to come back! Oliver: Something wrong? Igor: You didn't come just tell us that you're quitting? Pingy: No way, please anything but that! Blue Mario: I don't know anymore... I don't know why I wanted to join your club anymore... But why your show touched me so much in a way that it did... I thought that I could figure it out if I hung around you for a little while... But... I just don't know anymore...! Pingy: Azunyan... Igor: Right! Let's play a number for Blue Mario, then. Let's make her remember what He was feelings that day, Okay? Blue Mario: Pingy-senpai hardly knows any musical lingo at all. Igor's drumming is always kind of wild. So why are their songs so good when the four of them play together...? Why...? Oliver: Blue Mario, you asked me the other day why I don't play in bands outside the club, remember? Blue Mario: Uh... yeah. Oliver: I think... it's because I love being in a band with these girls. Oliver: I bet the others feel the same. I think that's why we all play so well together. Oliver: C'mon, play a song with us, Blue Mario! Blue Mario: ...Alright! I really wanna play music with you guys, I really do! Pingy: What a relief! Oliver: Now, I know there's gonna be time that we're gonna slack off and drink tea or whatever. But I think that time is crucial for us. Pingy: I'm so burned out... Igor: I don't think I'm gonna wanna play for at least a whole week... Blue Mario: Are they serious? Oliver: Probably... Pingy: Azunyan, why don't you try on those cat ears? Blue Mario: What? No way! Pingy: Please, it'll make me try harder! Blue Mario: Umm... Pingy: The power of cute compels you! ED Igor: It must be rough to be a teacher, and working during summer break. Sawako: Yeah... We have to go to seminars and whatnot... Are you guys practicing? Pingy: Yeah. Sawako: Did you want something? Igor: The Light Music Club is gonna have a training camp. Pingy: And we were all wondering if you wanted to come? Sawako: A training camp, huh? Igor: He doesn't look too thrilled about it, does He? Blue Mario: Aren't we ever gonna get around to practicing? Pingy: Guy-kun! Igor: Gimme the cabbage! Category:Blog posts